Harry Potter & the Mortal Kombat Tournament
by Dinomus
Summary: A one-shot that might be a story or not.  Might figure out to put up a challenge unless people want to message me and put their own spins on this.


Hey all, I'm actually stumped on how to approach chapter 3 to my Slytherin Gryffin story but using the Harry Potter universe in another way. I'm just writing out stuff that's just seems more rambling than anything else, so I'm gonna put that on hold I think and write up this little one-shot. I don't know if it'll be a full story but I got this idea from a web series on youtube about Mortal Kombat and you guys might be cognizant of it, but I'll mention it again at the end of this. Think of this as a trailer of sorts too. It might be a challenge I'll set up. Let me know what you guys think.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, none from Harry Potter series or Mortal Kombat.

'I' normal

'_I'_ voiceover

The scene opens with the flight of helicopters flying over buildings spewing smoke. The buildings were just low to middle-class buildings, made up of brick and clay, remnants of the area's history. The current scene, however is reminiscent of a shoot out with people either scattering or watching law enforcement officials set up zones to keep civilians out. A radio broadcast was overheard.

"The latest attacks have occurred in Hogsmeade Village, raising more concerns for local officials and raising the fear of civilians. Major crimes have seen levels unprecedented in decades and calls for more action have risen, Prime Minister Bones has called for calm and rationality to solve this current crisis after coming out of a meeting with the Hogsmeade Mayor."

As the broadcast was airing, the scene shifts to a police building where officers are actively working round the clock. Moving from desks to walking with their field partners, they have been tested by the rise in crime. A tall, strong, black man walks out of the office with a stony look and grabs a file after closing his office door. The man scans the files and moves towards his destination. We see the words 'Chief Inspector Kingsley Shacklebolt' with 'bolt' faded.

"The mayor has asked for more funding for law enforcement. At the same time, the mayor has given the full backing of Major Crimes Unit Chief Kingsley Shacklebolt, who has been praised for raising the standards of the force under the tutelage of the famed Alastor Moody. It is now to put to the test with the rising murder rates in the upper highlands, specifically Hogsmeade, and Inspector Shacklebolt has been at the forefront of the fight."

A man wearing a yellow jumpsuit and handcuffs is sitting in the darkness of an interrogation room, with his face being entirely covered in darkness. It is without a doubt that he is a dangerous prisoner. His head rises upon hearing the opening of the door, and Shacklebolt appears in the room. The man puts his handcuffed hands underneath the table while Shacklebolt sits in the chair across from him. He opens the file and looks at the first case.

"Subject #1," Shacklebolt says in a deep voice as he looks up to the man, "Born with a rare disease, _Harlequin-type lycanothis_, where the body produces far too much body hair and the body releases so much heat the body temperature drops as if under the night air. " Shacklebolt flings the file across the table to the man, revealing a picture of a baby more like a wolf pup than a human. "The hairs are sensitive appear to shine like silver under the full moon, and the eyes are canine-like, with a face that looks like a wolf's snout. Life expectancy is two weeks. Our boy is 30."

The scene changes to a man lying on the couch, obviously dead, and another being rips his head off. Shacklebolt continues speaking.

"_He rips people's heads off and puts them in the cooler."_ The person, who is the suspect Shacklebolt is describing, opens the freezer door and stuffs the head into it. He then takes out a bag. "_And when he's hungry_," Shacklebolt says as the man puts the bag on the counter, "_He eats them_." The suspect rips out flesh and eats it. The man is shown with a wolf-like head, canine eyes and hair all over his face. The person wipes his mouth and canine teeth are revealed. "_Name, Remus Lupin. Codename, Greyback_."

The scene changes to Shacklebolt's face. "Next up, Dr. Severus Snape, a plastic surgeon. We believe his first victim was accidental." A picture of a tall man with slicked back black hair, a pointed noise, arms crossed and wearing a doctor's coat, is seen. "The next two dozen", Shacklebolt says, "Weren't."

The scene changes to a hallway, where the lights flicker on and on a table there's a dead woman's body. _"Snape couldn't take failing as a doctor, so he turned the knife on himself. He lined his face with snake bits, sharpened his teeth into fangs, made his hair greasy as if they were about to fall out, and surgically implanted a pair of ten inch blades into his arms."_ The man Shacklebolt is describing walks out of a room, with the features Shacklebolt described. Snape puts his left arm into a sink, and he raises his left arm where a long blade is seen and blood is on it. He looks at it and admires his latest actions. _"Codename, Baraka."_

"We last had direct contact with Baraka through Ron Weasley," said Shacklebolt, "Yeah, that's right, the old action star. After his movie career died, he was desperate for work. So we had him undercover and had him contact Baraka."

The scene changes to a poster of Ron Weasley in his Real Madrid uniform, with the caption of 'Weasley is Our King!' with 'Our King' being in capital letters.

Suddenly, Weasley is thrown into it, shattering the poster casing and Weasley falling down in obvious pain. Snape, now Baraka, then appears, crouching down as if a panther staring down his prey. Weasley looks at Baraka, with a determined glare which Baraka replied with a growl. Weasley gets up and runs, while Baraka pounces. The two men fight, punches being thrown and kicks being traded. Baraka knocks Weasley into a pillar, and Weasley grabs a bo stick and fights Baraka with it. Baraka, using capoeira moves, manages to disarm him and land a few blows. Weasley was then thrown onto a couch, but he manages to grab Baraka's arm, and after landing on the couch, punches Baraka who punches him in return. Weasley then gets out and stands to fight again. Baraka uses his punches and lands a cartwheel kick on Weasley, who backs into his liquor bar. Baraka punches him while Weasley is trying to deflect the blows. He then grabs a bourbon bottle and hits Baraka right in the face. As Baraka is dazed, Weasley grabs another bottle and lands a more powerful blow that knocks Baraka onto the floor. Weasley then launches a spinning kick on Baraka, who meets the floor face first. Weasely then grabs Baraka in a arm hold, and punches him in his side, while Baraka punches him in his side. Baraka manages to break out of Weasley's hold, arm twists and suplexes the both of them onto a wooden table.

The two men have felt the effects of their fight, and both were struggling to stand up. Weasley was more so, who crawls to an ashtray to grab a still burning cigarette. He takes a smoke while Baraka manages to stand up quickly and stand over Weasely. Weasley lets out a puff of smoke, and then blood is coughed up. Baraka crosses his arms, extending his blades and raised his right blade to decapitate Weasely. The scene changes to a picture of Weasley's headless body, to which Shacklebolt then continues forward.

"Before Weasley's death, he told us that Baraka was to take part in a secret tournament. Some sort of underground death match between the world's top fighters, serial killers, assassins, ran by these men." A picture is then thrown in front of the prisoner, two men wearing expensive looking suits, both with aristocratic features and a long face, both with long blonde hair, and wearing sunglasses that frame a pointed face. One of them was decidedly younger looking. "Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco," said Shacklebolt, "We have reason to believe that these men are the cause of all these maniacs that have turned Hogsmeade into a killing field. They've funded this tournament and brought them all together to take part in it. And that's where you come in, Neville Longbottom."

The scene changes to a man putting a gun down and pouring a glass of bourbon. _"Before your incarceration, you were the top assassin for the Gryffin's Talons, the most feared unit in all of Japan."_ Suddenly, a humming sound was heard and a skewering sound resulted. The man suddenly gagged and blood dropped into the bourbon.

"This is our best shot to take out the Malfoys, Baraka, Greyback, and all the other maniacs that are out there running this town into the ground", Shacklebolt said to the man, "We want to put you back out onto the streets, doing what you do best and take out the bastardly gits that are ruining this town."

The scene shows the man with a kunai chain through his throat. The chain then contracts and the man is pulled back. The scene moves back to focus on the man in the interrogation room's shadows.

"Hm, you seem to know a great deal about me, Inspector Shacklebolt," said Longbottom with an even voice, "But what you don't know is that I gave up my freedom willingly." Shacklebolt's face contorts in confusion, suspicious of what Longbottom said. "And that I can regain my freedom rather easily," Longbottom said.

The sound of chains is heard, the handcuffs falling to the floor. Shacklebolt looks up with an impassive face, but internally he was concerned, knowing full well he could be dead should Longbottom decide to attack.

"So tell me," Longbottom says as he puts his unchained hands on the table, "What could you hope to possibly offer me in exchange for my services?" The door is then opened, revealing a woman with long bushy brown hair tied into a ponytail and walking to a chair between the two mean. "Hermione Granger," said Shacklebolt with a hint of a smile on his face, "Perfect timing."

The woman, Granger, threw down an MI-5 file with the name Lestrange on it as she sat down. "Sub-Zero", said Granger.

"That man is dead," Longbottom says.

"These pictures were taken yesterday," Granger retorted.

Longbottom looked up, surprise and confusion on his face covered in the dark. He opened the file and took out a picture. "You killed his older brother," said Granger.

"No," said Longbottom with a quaking voice, "Impossible."

"Rabastan is going to be at that tournament," said Tonks, "You want him? You got him."

Longbottom then thought of the man who killed his family, with flashes of a man wearing a mask appearing in his mind. Slamming the picture down, Longbottom walks around Granger towards the door.

"Leave no one alive," Granger said, "You hear me, no one."

"Longbottom, are you listening?" Shacklebolt asks, causing Longbottom to stop at the door just after he opened it, "We want you to find the Malfoys and finish them!"

"Neville Longbottom is dead," Longbottom says in a cold voice. Shacklebolt face contorted in confusion, wondering what Longbottom was saying.

"My name," Longbottom replies as he turns to them with all white eyes, "Is Scorpion."

*BOOM*

"AAAAHHHH!"

"GET OVER HERE!"

Ok this is it. Sorry if this is crappy but I just can't get it out of my mind after seeing the youtube trailer for Mortal Kombat: Rebirth, which is now Legacy. I just had to think of writing this down. The characters are OOC for sure, but I wanted to do something that was fun. For those who've seen the trailer, I apologize for the word for word dialogue but I wanted to make a real-world scenario of Harry Potter and put it in the context of Mortal Kombat. I mean, come on, Shacklebolt with cybernetic arms? The irony of Neville Longbottom being an assassin and calling himself Scorpion? It was a toss-up between Hermione and Tonks, but I went with Hermione though I was thinking of her as the Kitana role. I'm thinking of Harry as Liu Kang too, Raiden may be Dumbledore and Voldemort is obviously Shao Khan. I had to put Ron as Johnny Cage and Snape as Baraka, I thought it fit somewhat. Lupin, I admit, was tough cause I wanted Greyback but I thought to reverse that. I'm not taking this seriously but please let me know if anyone wants me to make this a challenge. I'll figure it out if enough responses are out there but I'm willing to let anyone take up the idea and put their own spin on this. You guys know how to find me. Peace out!


End file.
